


The Words Whispered Between Us

by Nerd_Isabel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Friends to Lovers, Miller is bad at feelings, Panic Attacks, Slow Burn, monty is bad at flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Isabel/pseuds/Nerd_Isabel
Summary: A slow burn Minty fic that follows the gang throughout their college years as everyone starts to realize whats right in front of their eyes.ORI wanted a multi chapter Minty fic that no one was giving to me so i gave it to myself and made everyone in the gang look like hopeless idiots.





	1. September

Monty had always had his life planned, he didn't like surprises. From birth he and Jasper wanted to go to Ark University, it was their dream. Now that they're actually here though, bringing all their boxes up to their dorms; Monty wasn't sure if he was ready.

"Jasper! Hurry up! Stop ogling!" Monty said trying to balance two boxes on top of each other which whilst easy for some was questionably hard with his lack of muscles. 

"Come on Monty, can you really blame me? I'm sure there some cute guys around here for you." He rolls his eyes at his best friend exasperatedly. 

"Jasper how many times do I ha-"

Monty fell to the floor, the boxes dropping around him.

"Whoa sorry dude, I didn't see you there."

Monty looks up to connect the voice to a face and was met with one of the most beautiful people he has ever seen. He had dark skin, and eyes that looked like chocolate. His stubble looked perfect on his sharp face.

"Hey are you okay?"

Monty only now realized there was a hand in front of his face offering him help up. 

"Oh, yeah... thanks." Monty took the hand offered to him and got up.

"Nate! Where'd you go?" 

"Over here Bryan!"

"There you are. Oh sorry where are my manners, i'm Bryan." Monty shakes the hand extended to him.

"I'm Monty," he turns around to point at Jasper just coming up the stairs "that's Jasper."

"Nice to meet you, so you guys know Nate?" he asks the boys.

"Um not exactly."

"I wasn't watching where I was going and ran into him." the guy named Nate answers as an explanation

"Sorry about him, he's a bit of a klutz." Bryan said looking at Nate with a fond expression.

"Well we better get going, see you around." Bryan says walking away with a wave.

"Bye." Monty says watching them walk away.

"Why do I feel like I've missed something?" Jasper says with a confused look.

"Whatever lets go." Monty says picking his boxes back up.

"Remind me again why you wanted to chose random roommates? You literally hate surprises."

"It's all part of my plan. We need more friends, we can't survive through college with just each other."

"I don't see why not." Jasper mumbled under his breath

"Just hurry up, we've got roommates to meet."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As he reaches his room he sees the door already open, a wild excited voice suddenly pops up in front of him.

"Hi! You must be Monty I'm Wells but you already knew that didn't you. I haven't picked a bed yet I thought I would wait for you, also i have a ton of furniture that my dad thought I would need. Oh you must think i'm so rude! Do you need help with your stuff?"

"Sorry about him," a blonde says coming up beside the excitable boy "we don't really meet new people often so he's excited to say the least. I'm Clarke, Wells's best friend and one of the only girls he's interacted with."

"Clarke shut up. Can't you go annoy your own roommate?"

"She's not gonna be here till tomorrow, I already told you that."

"Um sorry to interrupt but these boxes are heavy so..."

"Right yeah of course." Wells ushers him through the door taking one of the boxes "Like I said I didn't unpack yet, I was waiting for you."

"I don't really care honestly, you were here first you chose."

"Alright thanks! So I was..."

Wells continued on with his rambles whilst Clarke watched on with a fond expression and Monty thought this might not be so bad after all.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
The next morning Monty was woken up to the sound of quiet whispers and movement.

"Wells shut up, your gonna wake him up." Clarke whispered not all to kindly

Monty groaned and rolled over in his bed, slowly becoming aware of his surroundings.

"To late. What are you guys doing anyway?"

"Well I'm trying to get Clarke to go to her own room and stop being a wimp." Wells states sounding frustrated.

It makes Monty wonder just how long they've been having this argument.

Clarke voice raises indicating her impending explosion.

"I'm not a wimp I just-"

"Why don't we go down with you?" Monty intercepted hoping to defuse the situation.

"I don't need a babysitter but whatever, come down if you want."

So Monty begrudgingly gets up far to early in his opinion and goes downstairs to Clarke's floor with them only to find her door wide open.  
___________________________________________________________________________

Clarke's POV.

Now Clarke's life could never really be called normal, her mom was one of the most highly respected surgeons in the country and Wells's father was one of the richest men in the country so it's really no surprise when they both got into Ark University; what was a surprise though was when Clarke decided to go against her mothers wishes and study art instead of medicine.

Clarke knew that she was taking a big risk and she was completely calm (read terrified), she fine when the got to the dorms and she was fine helping Wells get settled and teasing him about their lack of social interaction but the following day when she realized that she would have to finally meet her roommate it was safe to say she was a little scared (also read terrified). She was even more scared when they got down to her room and the door was already open.

She stopped at the door to look at the chaos that had erupted inside and was met with three very angry looking people.

"I'm fine Bell! You don't have to babysit me! I can take care of my self!" The girl with the long dark hair shouted.

"Your my little sister it's my job to look after you! My sister, my responsibility! I'm just trying to look out for you!" A slightly taller more muscular version of the girl shouted back.

The third guy was just standing there quietly watching all of this go down looking around as if it was just another casual Thursday yet somehow looking like he could kill someone in the blink of an eye.

"Um sorry to interrupt all... this but I'm assuming your my roommate so..." Clarke said looking at the girl.

Two heads snapped to look at her so fast she was afraid they'd get whiplash whilst the last one just look up with a stoic expression.

"Right, sorry. Hi I'm Octavia your roommate and this is my brother Bellamy and his friend Miller."

"Clarke Griffin... listen do you need any help or anything cause I've got my friends here and-"

"Hey your that kid I knocked over in the hall right?" The third burley man I can now identify as Miller says to Monty.

"Uh, yeah. Nate right?"

"Right, well it was nice to see you again; Bellamy let's go. You can do this later." I realised he was using our entry as an escape route and I mentally applauded him.

"But-"

"Yeah, no. Let's go."

Miller dragged the boy named Bellamy off all while Bellamy was the perfect example of 'If looks could kill'.

"Sorry about that, my brother is really over protective and doesn't understand boundaries."

"It's alright, like I was saying; do you need help with anything cause I've got my friends here with me so..."

"Nah I'm mostly unpacked thanks for the offer though... I could use some company if you don't mind, I don't really know anyone."

"Don't worry we don't either," Wells said entering the room and offering his hand for a shake "Wells Jaha."

"Pleasure to meet you Wells and you are?"  
___________________________________________________________________________

Monty'a POV.

"Monty Green at your service."

"Monty Green, yours is not a name I'm going to forget."

"What?" Monty asked rather confused.

"You called Miller 'Nate' and he didn't punch you in the face."

"Should that mean something or..."

"Let's put it this way, only two people excluding you call him Nate. Others have tried and it has... not gone over well."

"Well while this is all good and dandy what do you say we go get some coffee and something to eat because I haven't had breakfast and I'm starving, you in?" Wells cut in looking at Octavia expectantly.

"Yeah sure why not."

Monty was still confused on what that meant, it was just a name right? It wasn't that big of a deal but Octavia was making it out to be huge.


	2. October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We delve into the life of Nathan Miller a bit more and figure out what's been happening with everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there's a bit of a time jump here, we've cut to a little bit in the year were everyone is kinda aware of each other but aren't really close

Octavia's POV.  
Octavia knew her brother could be an idiot, it just came naturally to him so of course he surrounded himself with people who were equally as emotionally incompetent.

She was sitting on her desk across from Clarke when she heard a knock on the door.

"O, are you in there? I need your help." called out Miller from his place outside.

She hopped up from her bed and opened the door to be met with a usually stoic Miller looking tired, teary eyed sadly not for the first time.

"I'll leave you two alone." Clarke said putting her drawing down and closing the door behind her.

"Again Miller?" O asks, Miller just nods and pushes further into the room.

"What happened this time?" Octavia questioned curious as to what caused a fight this time.

Bryan and Miller had been together since high school and now it seemed all Bryan wanted to do was fight and Miller had no idea as to why... until now.

"I wanted to take him on a surprise date, something nice with just the two of us so I called his roommate to see if he could figure out if he had plans and his roommate said that Bryan said he had plans with me. I thought I forgotten a date or something so I waited for his roommate to leave and I went up to see him and ask about it, when I got there..."

"What happened Miller?"

Miller moved from his spot by Clarke's bed and sat down next to Octavia on hers.

"When I got to his room I saw him kissing another guy and Bryan was actually smiling. God what do I do O?"

"Have you talked to him?"

"No, I kinda came down here straight away."

"Well you need to grow a pair and go talk to him, it's not just gonna go away Miller."

"I know, thanks O."

"Thank me after you talk to him."

Miller got up with a heavy sigh and walked to the door before turning back to face Octavia.

"Can I come back here after? I've got a reputation to uphold and your brother does not need anymore blackmail on me.

"Of course Miller."

He turned and made his way to the elevator wondering what comes next?  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
Monty's POV.  
"Wells?" Monty called to get his attention.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen my other controller?"

He turns around from where he was sat at his desk.

"You put it in your blue backpack."  
"Oh crap, right. Thanks, i'll be back before 11!"

Monty called rushing around the room.

He shut the door behind him and headed to the elevator to take him to the third floor, as he was rounding the corner he saw the elevator closing.

"Hold the elevator!" Monty broke into a run as the person held the door open, not wanting to keep them waiting any longer.

"Thanks." he said fixing his backpack and pulling it further over his shoulder.

"No problem." Monty's head snapped up at the familiar voice in his ears.

Standing in front of him was non other than Nate -or Miller I guess- he thought; he looked tired, sad even. Monty wanted to ask what was wrong but he didn't even know the guy, he doubted he wanted Monty poking around his business.

The doors opened up to bring the third floor in view and he hopped out and knocked on the door to the room he was looking for and was greeted with a shout from withing the room.

"It's open!"

Monty opened the door -mind still going back to Miller in the elevator- and saw Jasper sitting on his bed whilst his roommate Finn sat at his desk on the phone.

"So Monty, a little birdy told me that Miller was at Clarke and Octavia's place." Jasper said raising an eyebrow in Monty's direction.

"One, was your little birdy Clarke? And two, why would I even care your the one obsessed with Octavia."

"Oh no reason, I just thought you might want to hang out with Nate."

Monty rolled his eyes at his best friend exasperatedly.

"Jasper. How many times do I have to tell you, me calling him Nate doesn't mean anything."

"Sure whatever you say."

Monty shook his head whilst he laughed quietly to himself, him and Miller? Yeah right.

Sure he found him attractive but he was kind of intimidating and besides he has a boyfriend.

"Not that I care or anything but does Octavia have a boyfriend?"

Monty threw a pillow at Jasper's face laughing at the pout that comes over his face.


End file.
